


bended iron

by StarryGatorr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: After Kai is captured by Nadakhan he's released aboard Misfortunte's Keep. There, the captain has a proposal waiting for him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	bended iron

**Author's Note:**

> this is the angstiest thing i've ever posted here. enjoy

The rickety wood floor shudders underneath Kai as his body makes impact with it. He rolls a few times before coming to a stop. Lingering lethargy from the effects of the Djinn blade render him a writhing, breathless mess. When the fog is finally lifted from his mind and his eyes focus, he finds an orange face sneering down at him.

“Nadakhan!”

He springs to his feet and pulls up his fists in a defensive position. For a moment, he’s perplexed by the new room he finds himself in. No more screaming fangirls, thank the FSM. Instead he finds himself in a bedroom chamber, with a long dining table at his back and candlelight illuminating the Djinn in front of him. However, Kai soon rationalizes that it doesn’t matter where he is, because he’s going to kick this creep’s ass either way.

“Ahh, the Red Ninja. So kind of you to join me this evening,” Nadakhan hums. 

Kai is about to retort with a select few unfriendly words when he feels something latch onto his foot. He yanks it away, only to jolt at the tug of a ball of vengestone. The robotic monkey that had apparently shackled him dashes away on all fours, too fast for him to catch. That doesn’t stop him from trying to grab it’s tail and reduce it to scrap metal.

The pirate prince floats over and ghosts an arm over his shoulder, undeterred by Kai’s aggression. “Please, go on, take a seat.”

As it turns out, Kai was so caught up in evaluating the situation that he hadn’t noticed the table behind him is piled high with dishes of food. He doesn’t sit down though, instead slapping away the arm and turning on his heel to glare up at Nadakhan.

“Cut the crap already,” He spits, “You already got my three wishes. What else do you want? A gold star?”

This earns Kai a chuckle, which isn’t the reaction he was hoping for. He hates how smug this bastard is.

“So impatient,” His captor tuts, now circling around Kai like a shark does it’s prey. “What does it matter what I want? Right now, I’d rather hear what you wish for.”

Following the Djinn going round and round just to face him is bothersome, so Kai folds his arms and stands still.

“I don’t have any wishes left. What, did you forget your own rules?” He scoffs.

Nadakhan stops in front of him, all of his attention on his prisoner.

“Wishes aren’t the only way to make what you want come true. So tell me, what is it you desire?”

Kai rolls his eyes. “I wish you’d leave my friends alone.”

“Your wish is yours to keep.”

“Huh?” His eyebrows raise, bafflement undoing his glare. “You will?”

“Of course, of course! However, nothing is without price or consequence. You must be prepared to sacrifice something.”

He narrows his eyes at the scheming plunderer before him. “Sacrifice what?”

“All I ask is for your hand.”

“What?! What does cutting off my hand have to do with anything?” Kai feels himself bristle at the idea. He also imagines himself in a pirate hook, since that’s the only reason he imagines Nadakhan would take his limb.

“Not literally,” The Djinn hisses, dispersing Kai’s pirate hook-hand fantasies. “I mean your hand… in marriage.”

“Oh,” Kai says. Then the words sink in. This time he full-on shudders. “Oh hell no. I don’t know what sort of twisted game you have planned, but I’m not playing.”

“Who said anything about a game? I’m merely telling you what I want in exchange for your friends’ safety.”

“And I’m telling you to forget it!”

Kai glares at Nadakhan with a ferocity that says, should he have his powers, he would burn this room to nothing and plummet through the sky if it meant escaping him. In return the ninja is given a carefully measured scowl and then a shrug, as if nothing happened. Before he can react, Nadakhan grabs his wrist and teleports. Kai is dumped into a chair facing the window portion of the room, as well as Nadakhan poofing into his own chair.

“Then let’s forget about it over a fine dinner, hm? Please, have as much as you want.”

A snarl is all he’s met with. Kai upturns his head, revolted by the offer. The thought of indulging in anything this creep gifts him is aggravating.

Nadakhan is about to take a sip of wine when he notices the other hasn’t touched his food. “Are you not hungry?”

“Not at all,” Kai responds curtly.

“Really? Because I’ve been told being trapped inside of a Djinn blade is quite taxing on the body. Of course, I’m sure you know better than I do.”

“I don’t feel like eating.”

Kai watches as Nadakhan stops and stares at him. He gently sets down his wine glass.

“Is that so?”

His topmost pair of arms fold behind his back in contemplation as he floats up from his seat, over the table to the other side.

“I always thought my chefs to be some of the best in the pirating world. Capable, talented.”

Kai tries to back away from the approaching captain, but the shackle at his ankle keeps him chained closeby. The most he manages is to scoot his chair away a little.

“After all, I put in the effort. I wished to have good cuisine above my ship and I made sure it happened. Though...”

Without warning, the Djinn blade appears in Nadakhan’s hands in a puff of smoke. He holds it to the ninja’s throat, who raises his chin in response.

“If you’d rather, I can give you something else to eat.”

Before Kai can ask what (or cuss his lungs out,) there’s something pressed up to his face. Nadakhan’s pirate hook clinks against his teeth. It hurts his gums to the point they feel numb. The cold metal slides against Kai’s inner lips, becoming slick. It’s sideways against his mouth in order to fit inside. Of course, Kai doesn’t let it get that far and holds his jaws closed.

Nadakhan glowers. “Open,” He commands.

Kai responds with a flip of the bird. This earns him a cut against his neck as Nadakhan presses the blade into his skin.

“If you do not wish to be sent back to your friends with no head, I’d advise you do as I say.”

Despite the rage he feels telling him to refuse, he relents and unclenches his teeth. That’s all Nadakhan needs to slip the hook inside. It stretches the corner of Kai’s lips out in an uncomfortable way that reminds him of a dentist’s appointment. He grunts as it’s pushed deeper in. It’s angled so that now the sharp tip grazes the roof of his mouth, not enough to pierce it but enough for Kai to feel it scrape against the ridges of flesh there. This is growing into something he doesn’t want to be a part of. Rotting in a cell or walking the plank would be a better alternative at this point.

A grunt weasels it’s way out of him, discomfort building. Nadakhan smiles wryly and Kai balls his hands into fists. However, tears appear in his eyes when Nadakhan quickly shoves the hook further back. His throat convulses, his gag reflex causing the hook to poke through his cheek. He struggles to keep his mouth open and lax as his body jerks forward.

Snickering brings his attention back to the wretch behind the hook. Kai narrows his eyes at Nadakhan with all the hatred he can muster burning in them.

“My, even without any words, you can be so noisy. So expressive. I like that silent fury better than your loudmouth insults.”

It takes a moment for the implication of his words to take root, but once they do it’s too late. Kai’s eyes widen just as the hook twists in his mouth, then stabs through his tongue. He howls and throws his head back. Nadakhan growls and holds him down with a pair of hands as Kai shakes his head in both directions, trying to unhook his tongue but only maiming it worse in the process. The Djinn tugs the hook in an attempt to tear it out. Kai screams himself hoarse as blood drips out of his mouth and pools at the back of his throat. It makes him choke and wretch, sputtering all over his gi. In a final large yank the hook is pulled out. His tongue splits in half along the way and he cries out.

Nadakhan floats back and makes room as the ninja falls out of his chair. Kai shakes as he brings a hand up to his mouth. His nerves feel like they’re tap dancing in his skin, all over the place in a heap of pain as he makes futile attempts to stop the bleeding. Eventually, he realizes his efforts are in vain and simply screws his eyes shut, sobbing.

He feels a puff of air next to his ear.

“Considering this a blessing,” Nadakhan whispers. “From now on, you’ll never feel the anguish of making wishes.”

Something slams against the back of his head and his vision goes black.


End file.
